Sweet Dreams
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein kakuzu awakes to find hidan having a rather interesting dream X3 kakuhidan, yaoi, oneshot


Kakuzu woke up, eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dark.

He wasn't sure what had woken him; it was the middle of the night, so he could safely rule out the sun. He couldn't hear any noises coming from Sasori and Deidara's room (for once) nor from Kisame and Itachi's. "Kuzu…"

He looked down and smiled. Ahh, that was it. Hidan was talking in his sleep.

The Jashinist rubbed against the banker's side, mumbling softly. His arm that was draped across Kakuzu's chest squeezed the miser in a loose hug, bodies rubbing against each other. His breath tickled Kakuzu's chest, and his lips brushed against the banker's stitches each time he spoke.

Kakuzu reached an arm out to wrap around his partner, when something stopped him.

It was small moan from Hidan.

"Hmm?" The Jashinist was silent for a few moments, before another moan escaped him. Kakuzu felt heat build up inside him; if Hidan didn't stop soon, they were going to have a problem.

"Kuzu…" Another small moan, and now Kakuzu could feel something hard digging into his side. A smirk crossed his face. His partner was having a wet dream. May as well help the masochist out.

Carefully, so he didn't wake the sleeping immortal, Kakuzu's threads ghosted down Hidan's body, slipping of the boxers with utmost care. He slowly undressed himself, before reaching one hand down to pump Hidan's semi-hard length. The moans and weak movements he earned from his partner were a turn-on, and soon both of them were hard.

"_Now for the tricky part…" _Kakuzu pulled the Jashinist all the way onto his torso before sitting up, pulling Hidan with him. Before the Jashinist could wake up, Kakuzu lifted him up and impaled Hidan on his cock.

"FUCKING JASHIN!" Hidan screamed, eyes snapping open from the pain. He was definitely awake now. "What the fuck?!"

"How you can be so loud, I'll never know," Kakuzu grumbled, pushing Hidan's hips down and forcing the Jashinist to take in more of him.

"What the fuck are you doing, dumbass?!"

"Fucking you," Kakuzu answered nonchalantly, lifting Hidan up and slamming him down again, making the zealot scream and the banker moan.

"This couldn't have fucking waited until tomorrow?!" The immortal demanded, violet eyes flashing angrily.

"You were the one moaning my name in your sleep," Kakuzu said, smirking.

A light blush crossed Hidan's face. "What?"

The miser chuckled and pulled Hidan close to him. "You kept saying my name," he whispered into the masochist's ear, "and you ended up hard. What was I supposed to do?" His fingers slid over Hidan's chest, and the immortal involuntarily arched into the soft touches.

"W-Well-"

"Furthermore, your little noises created a problem for me as well." Kakuzu pulled away, moving to look Hidan in the eye. "Get it?"

"Fuck you," Hidan grumbled, knowing he'd lost.

"No, fuck you." Kakuzu's lips crashed against Hidan's, distracting the zealot as the larger man leaned forward, making them fall onto the bed. The banker forced his tongue into Hidan's mouth in a dominating kiss, savoring his partner's taste. Kakuzu broke off as his hips snapped forward, earning a moan from his partner.

"Kuzu…" The zealot reached up and pulled his lover down into another kiss, legs wrapping around the banker's waist. Kakuzu responded by increasing his pace, slamming roughly into the Jashinist beneath him.

"Kuzu, hurt me," the zealot begged, eyes glazed over with lust.

Kakuzu's threads wrapped themselves around Hidan's torso before penetrating the flesh, moving inside him. Hidan's eyes went wide as they wove into between his ribs, before coming out and digging down into the mattress, effectively tying down the masochist. Kakuzu's thrusts forced the threads to tear at Hidan's flesh, making the masochist cry out, a smile on his face as blood ran down his sides. "Fuck yeah."

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hidan's mind was fogged over, the pleasure overwhelming. Finally, after a well-aimed thrust hit his sweet spot, he exploded in Kakuzu's hand, setting off the banker as well.

As Hidan tried to catch his breath, he felt a stinging sensation. Kakuzu was retracting his threads, and smirking as he did so. "You've bled all over the bed again," Kakuzu said, removing the last threads before pulling out of Hidan.

"Your fault, dumbass," Hidan muttered, sitting up only to fall against the miser's chest. "Now can we fucking go to sleep, Kuzu?"

"Fine by me," the banker answered, laying down and pulling the covers over the two of them.

The Jashinist sighed and nuzzled his partner's chest, shutting his eyes as a content smile crossed his face. "Night, Kuzu."

"Night Hidan. Here's hoping you have more sweet dreams."

"Oh fuck you."


End file.
